Betrayal calls his name
by UndeadOtakuSoldier
Summary: Nora wants Yato back and will do so by any need necessary. Unaware of Yato's poor state caused by his own friend and partner, Hiyori and Yukine know nothing of this. Ignorance is bliss as they say, but will they be able to save their beloved god before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 The first touch

**Before reading!**

**I do not know anything about Yato and Nora's past, so this is all made up! If you don't accept that I made a few things up then please don't waste your time reading it ;D Thank you~**

Nora felt only anger towards Yato's new companions. Fine, she was also Yato's shinki, so it was most natural that she would hold most of the grudges against Yukine, but she didn't, that much at least. No, most of her anger got on Hyori. She had seen how every time she was close to Yato she would smell his sent then blush. Hyori always glanced at Yato every time she got the chance without Yato noticing a thing. What made her even angrier was that Yato always kept an eye on Hyori. Everywhere she went Yato would follow, just like an obedient dog. ''Why did Yato find this annoying human so amusing? Why was she that important to him, even though they just met? Why?'' Would Nora always think. She had done so much for Yato in the past, it was so much fun. He could protest all he wanted against it now, but he clearly enjoyed it just as much as her at that time. He had changed, for the worse. Before it were just the two of them, doing jobs, slaying everyone in their path, just like Yato was born to do. It was and is his destiny but now he has gone astray. She had to bring him back to the right path, the path only the two of them could walk together, and now is the perfect chance. His new pathetic, tasteless, klutz of a shinki, Yukine, had only been torturing Yato the last few days. She had really had problems with staying away, not stab him right in his gut for hurting her Yato. Maybe she had to thank him? It was his doing that made her closer and closer to Yato. When Yato gets weak, helpless and in plain misery she would strike. In the past, maybe it wasn't completely Yato's will to kill all those people, especially when he killed Bishamon's shinki. She had maybe controlled him a bit, only for his wellbeing though. When she started to get new masters to follow they got separated for a long while, maybe that was what made Yato distancing himself from her. One day Yato got new a shinki, it made Nora feel so hurt. After that Yato wouldn't be close to Nora at all. And now he got Yukine, and Hyori. Nora bit her lip. There, there did Hyori glance at Yato again while he laughed. ''Stop blushing'' Nora whispered to deaf ears.

It didn't seem like Hyori and Yukine were aware of her being present, but Yato knew. That's why he wouldn't separate with them if not necessary. He knew that if he would be alone with Nora now in his state he would fall into her darkness yet again. She would touch his skin with her smooth hands and he would lose himself to her, just like in the past. He had to stay with Hyori or Yukine, but lately Hyori would always take Yukine with her and tell Yato to leave them alone. He just has to hang on.

Nora was in another school building staring through the window to where Yato, Hyori and some random kid were. She had seen the kid come out of the girl's bathroom with two knives that she knew was Yato's. She knew his style of doing things. Soon after Yato came out and was staggering. She couldn't help but smile. His weak state just made him even cuter. It made her wanting to protect him even more. Her smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. Hyori came running after Yato. They were talking a bit but soon Yato left Hyori. Nora read Yato's lips that he said ''I'm going to lay down for a bit'', so she knew where he went off to.

Minutes later Nora was in front of the schools infirmary. She could feel Yato's aura, slowly she opened the door. She walked to the bed where Yato was fast asleep. Even though awake he was in so much pain, he seemed really peaceful asleep. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. A smile and a blush appeared on her face as she got closer to the sleeping god. She got up on the bed and sat down, taking his head up on her lap. She stroke and played a bit with his hair, it was so silky. ''I've missed you, you know. I'm always there for you to use me anytime. You know I could make you a wealthy god. We can still get rid of your other shinki, Yato'' she whispered softly while kissing his head. Nora got a bit surprised at first, but then smiled. Yato snuggled closer into her in his sleep. He was so cute. She went back to stroking his hair, remembering how they used to do this all the time before when Yato were napping. And look at it now, she's like a stalker. But soon enough they would to this out of both of their free wills. Yato suddenly opened his eyes slightly, still sleepy and maybe thought it was his dream. ''N-Nora… what are you…doing? We can't… do this anymore… Get away from me…'' he said with a weak voice. He knew that every time Nora would touch him like this he would little after little lose his own will. His senses would go numb, and he would be hers again. He couldn't let her control him again, he didn't want to shed any more innocent blood. He weakly tried to push her away, after being in her arms for so long he had already started to lose control over his actions. He would fade away into more darkness if he let this go on, so when he still got any strength left after Yukine's backstabbing and her control, he had to push her away from him. ''Fine for now, this was a good session for today, Yato. But you will soon be by my side again'' she said softly while forcing Yato's eyes to close again, sending him off to sleep. She put his head down and disappeared out of the room.

Not long after Hyori came into the room and found a sleeping Yato. Nora watched Hyori while she took a look under Yato's shirt. Nora clenched her fists. Even worse was that Hyori suddenly punched Yato into the wall for no reason, what an idiotic girl. Nora had to hurry up and get Yato, he doesn't need to be with this violent human longer than necessary. With a little help from the ignorant Yukine, a few more gentle touches and Yato will once again be on Nora's side. Even if he wants it or not, and the others won't be able to get him back this time.

**This is a short first chapter, more will come xD I feel really strange by what I find fun to read and write, I love when my favorites characters gets hypnotized and such, heh xD Well, hope you enjoyed! I do not speak English so I have to apologize that! If you see really bad grammar mistakes, please tell me about it, it would really help me a lot! Review, review~ **


	2. Chapter 2 Idiot!

Yato woke up to see Hiyori peeking under his shirt. He was tired, sluggish and falling apart so he didn't react to it but Hiyori did. She punched him before he got to say anything, he flew straight into the wall. She screamed in her defense

''It's not what it looks like!''

The impact hurt like hell on Yato's sick body, but since he doesn't want to let Hiyori or Yukine know he is in so much pain he just acted as he always would. '

'You're crazy…'' was his reply.

Hiyori asked him a few questions and it felt like an eternity. His body felt heavy, beat and he had no control over it. It had no strength left at the moment to do more than sitting straight, even that made Yato fighting to not let Hiyori finding out about his situation. He almost couldn't keep up with what she was saying. He looked at her mouth trying to concentrate on what the heck she was talking about. Suddenly Yato felt another pair of eyes watching him. He tried to feel who it was, then his eye widened. He looked out on the roof. He met a pair of black deep eyes.

''Damn you Nora…'' Yato thought gritting his teeth in silence.

Hiyori noticed this.

''Yato?'' she tried to regain his attention.

''Something wrong?'' she asked.

Yato's face looked like he got ripped back to reality when he met Hiyori's eyes. He looked tense, restless. She hadn't noticed before now, but he had looked like this for a while. He got bags under his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes had gone dim and his dark hair had lost its shine. He looked tired. She covered her mouth with her hands,

''what has happened to you?''

Yato looked blankly down in the floor. He shook his head,

''Nothing…''

Hiyori looked worried. Yato looked up at Hiyori with the most serious face he had ever made. Sweat ran down Hiyori's face. Suddenly he brightened up saying

''It's just that idiot of a shinki, Yukine-kun, who are doing bad things again. What can one do with brats like that I wonder'' he said with his funny voice.

''Don't blame it on Yukine-kun!'' Hiyori seemed offended.

Yato knew where her sore points were. He just had to push the right buttons.

''What does an A-cup brat know about that?''

That was it.

''W-what did you say!?''

She punched Yato yet again into the wall screaming

''Yato, y-you idiot!''before running off.

''So mean~!'' Yato said after her in his sad childish voice.

When Hiyori was out of sight Yato dropped his act. He sat down on the bed holding his head in his hands, bowing forward.

''Enjoyed the show?'' he asked.

Nora sat in the window chuckling.

''You could say that'' Yato looked at her with one eye.

''I'm not falling for it this time. Last time I trusted you too much, I won't do the same mistake twice, Nora''

the wind were howling through the open window, making Nora's hair flying a bit.

''Can't you call me by the name you gave me? I really like it'' she smiled.

Yato shook his head, too tired to talk much.

''I see. But we will see how long that will of yours will keep up, Yato. Soon enough you will only want to be with me, spend every day, minute, hour with me, just like in the past.''

She raised herself up from her spot in the window, taking a step closer to Yato. Yato's heart suddenly started to pound really fast. She came closer and closer one step at the time, her white skin sparkling by the sun, her black eyes sucking him in.

''Yato'' she said with her soft voice.

She reached her arm out to him. His body was stiff, head pounding. He was in so much pain that his mind weren't thinking straight. Each step she took closer, each time he seemed to lose a bit of his consciousness. His eyes felt heavy. Is he going to fall asleep, he thought half conscious. Without him doing it himself, his hand slowly went to reach out to hers. His hand were shaking slightly but reached out fully to the stray shinki. She only had to take six more steps before coming in contact with his hand.

Yato tried to get up to meet her half way, but as soon as he tried he fell down to the ground, still reaching out his hand though. His mind had left him, the sickness got to his head. Nora had the perfect opportunity to take control now if only she got to touch him. Yato opened his mouth trying to speak, Nora's eyes widened

''Hik-'' he started saying.

Just then the door went up, Kofuku and Hiyori came running in.

''Yato!'' Hiyori shouted.

Yato fell limb to the ground.

''Get away from Yatty-chan, Nora!'' Kofuku said pointing Daikoku at the shinki.

Nora bit her lip. No words could describe her face, it was so full of hate and anger as she looked at the uninvited guests that had entered the room.

''Tche.'' She said before suddenly disappearing out of the room, leaving Yato behind.

''Phew, I really didn't want to fight inside the school'' Kofuku said regaining her childish façade and Daikoku returning to human form.

''Yato!'' Hiyori ran to the unconscious god with the other two closely behind.

She sat down next to him and shook his lifeless body, shouting

''Wake up, Yato! Wake up! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'' she kept saying.

She stopped for a moment, tears appearing in her eyes.

''Did Nora do anything to you?!'' she screamed.

''Hiyorin…'' Kofuku said sad.

Daikoku bowed down checking Yato's pulse.

''It's okay, it is a little weak but he's got a pulse and his heart is beating. Let's get him back, then we can take a better look at him'' he finished.

Hiyori nodded while she wiped away her tears.

Yukine were on the swings outside the school, depressed. He thought about all the things he can't obtain because he is dead. He gritted his teeth kicking the sand. Suddenly he felt someone coming closer. He looked up to see a tearing up Hiyori, concerned Kofuku and Daikoku holding an unconscious Yato in his arms.

''W-what happened?'' Yukine said rising from the swings stunned.

''We don't know yet, we only know Nora most likely has got to do something with this'' Daikoku answered in the strict way he always talks.

''You better come with us, Yukine-kun…'' Hiyori said.

Nora watched as the gang left the school grounds. She tightened her fists. They had ruined everything. She had not expected Yato to call her name, and he almost did. It was the perfect chance and now it's gone. If Kofuku and Daikoku find out about Yukine's backstabbing they will do something about it and everything will go back to what is was at first. Nora had to act quickly, before she completely loses Yato again.

**Author: The first things are from one of the episodes, but I changed a bit obviously xD Hope you accept that. It doesn't seem like I can write very long chapters, huh xD I'll see if I manage later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story itself! Again, I do not speak English in my daily life so please excuse my mistakes if you can ;D Review, review~**


	3. Chapter 3 Am I asleep?

''Lay him down here!'' Kofuku said laying down a mattress in the guest room.

Yato were still unconscious, or more like in a sleeping kind of state. Daikoku lay Yato carefully down on the mattress with Hiyori's eyes glued to every move. As fast as Yato's face came in contact with the soft mattress he curled up like a cat and let out a pleased sigh, as if his burden got a little lighter. Daikoku straighten up and had one hand at his hip while the other on his neck. He looked down at the two worried girls sitting by Yato's side.

''I'll make some tea'' he said as he walked out of the room.

''Ah, I'll help you!~'' Kofuku sang in her normal childish way.

Hiyori followed the god and her bellowed shinki with her eyes leave the room before she returned her attention to her friend. She looked at his stomach rising and lowering, his even breaths and his peaceful, slightly tired face. She took the sheet up on him before returning to her spot beside him. Her hand took his while she talked to his lifeless body,

''Yato… I really hope this isn't something serious… I'm… I'm so sorry for not noticing… You have been acting different the last week, but I thought it was nothing. Is it Nora that has done something to you all this time? Come back soon to us…''

Yukine approached the door before he heard Hiyori's voice.

''Let's talk lots and lots when you feel better… You, me…. and Yukine-kun. We're a team right? Or rather more like a family… Please –''

Hiyori reacted to Yukine opening the door.

''Ah, Yukine-kun!'' she brightened.

''Drop the act.''

''Wha-''

''You were just crying! Stop acting all happy around me!''

Yukine pointed at the tears that streamed down Hiyori's face, some dropping down on Yato's chin. She took her hand up to her face and noticed her unwilling tears. She started to wipe them away.

''Why are you crying anyway…? It's not like he's dead…''

Hiyori stared at Yukine who remained in the door opening. He looked down on the floor not meeting Hiyori's gaze or Yato's lifeless form.

''Hiyori~n! Ah, Yuuki too! Tea's ready!~''

Kofuku came running into the room noticing the other shinki had joined Hiyori.

''B-but we can't leave Yato by himself! What if Nora-''

''There's a seal around the entire shrine, there can't even fall a leaf into the yard without me noticing. And if someone dares to come the seal will attack back. He's safe without us hanging over his shoulder''

Daikoku came, stopping Hiyori in the middle of her sentence.

''But-''

''No but's. You are tired as well. Come on now, you can return to him afterwards''

Daikoku said strict. Hiyori obeyed without saying anything else. Both her and Yukine followed Kofuku and Daikoku down stairs to the living room with one last look at their Yato.

YATO POV:

W-where am I? I thought at first. Everything is so dark. Am I asleep? What time is it? Gah, my head hurts. I took my hand up to my forehead, trying to ease the pain. I have to wake up… but it feels so good. The headache disappeared fast and my body felt so light. Every pain and thoughts I've been troubled with these past weeks are just all gone.

Who would have known darkness would feel so good? I snuggled closer into the darkness hoping to stay here with this feeling a little longer.

No. No this is wrong. I have to wake up! I have to return to Yukine and Hiyori. Just as I thought that, a light went on. But I did not wake up, a light in the darkness appeared. The sudden brightness blinded me a little, but I could make out that in the light there was a bed. I looked questioning at it first but then I heard voices.

'Yato, Yato, Yato, Yato, Yato…'

The voices kept saying. Even though all this is just crazy, I felt so calm. I've never felt this calm before. Nothing could ruin it right now. I could even die with this feeling. I wouldn't care. My eyelids felt heavier and heavier, the bed seemed really inviting.

'Why don't you lay down for a bit…? Yato, Yato, Yato… Come sleep here…'

I started to move forward to the bed, with each step my body got calmer, I got sleepier and the thought of having to wake up for Yukine and Hiyori seemed more and more distant. I stood beside the bed now. I felt with my hand the sheets, so soft. I'd never felt anything softer than this. Could I just disappear into this, this calm feeling and this bed? I started to get up on it, could I just sleep here and never return to-

''YATO!''

I stopped my movements. Just as one leg were up on the bed.

''H-Hiyori…?''

REAL WORLD

Hiyori had had enough tea, she just wanted to go up back to Yato. Maybe he had even woken up already. It had already turned dark outside, only the moon gave light around the old shrine. Hiyori met Daikoku's eyes, seeking for permission to leave the table. He's just like a second father. He nodded and Hiyori grabbed Yukine. Yukine hesitated a bit but went along with his friend. They ran up the stairs and opened the door to where Yato were sleeping.

''Why do you- Ouch! Why are you stopping right in front of me so suddenly!''

Yukine got a little angry after being slammed into Hiyori's back after her sudden stop in movements.

''The heck-''

Yukine stopped as he saw what Hiyori got stunned by.

''Nora…''

Hiyori said biting her lip. Yukine's eyes came across a red smile. Nora sat in the room, just like earlier that day. She held Yato's head in her lap stroking his hair gently. She smiled at them as she met their surprised looks, she let a chuckle escape her lips. The room was full of Nora's wolves guarding their mistress. Hiyori clenched her fists,

''Let Yato go! He does not want to use you anymore! He chose Yukine-kun!''

''Oh my, if he really planned to never use me or cut his ties with me completely, why do you think haven't he released the name he gave me then?'' Nora smiled.

''That's…''

Nora chuckled.

''Yato's mine.'' She stroke his chin, and his face seemed to relax even more than he did a smile could even be seen. This killed Hiyori within.

''Stop that!''

''I got almost all control over Yato at the moment, Iki-san. Isn't that interesting? I wonder just how much I already have under my control.''

Hiyori was stunned. There was nothing she could do. The seal had failed, Nora got Yato. Yukine can't do anything without Yato! Daikoku and Kofuku came running, finally.

''What is going on here!?''

They both stopped by Hiyori and Yukine, tried to find out about the situation.

''Nora…''

''Ah, just in time. Now everyone is here.''

''Kokki!''

Kofuku said and Daikoku transformed into his shinki form, a Japanese fan.

''There, there. I wouldn't do anything like that. You wouldn't want to hurt Yato, now would you?''

''She's right…'' Daikoku said.

Kofuku lowered her shinki looking defeated. Nora chuckled again.

''Yato…'' Nora whispered into Yato's ear.

''Won't you wake up and say hi to your friends?'' she continued.

Hiyori was confused. What is she planning? Could she really have… Yato suddenly opened his eyes.

''Yatty-chan…?''

Nora and Yato stood up, but something was odd. Yato's eyes… They were dark, and empty. He just stared at him without any feelings behind it, Yato were like a corpse. Everyone was stunned.

''Yato!'' Hiyori tried.

But it was no use. Yato remained silent and just staring at his companions. Nora took her finger and stroke down Yato's chin.

''Now, Yato, you only need me don't you? It's unnecessary for you to have two shinki, right?''

Yato slowly nodded. Yukine's eyes widened. Was he just giving him up? After everything they had done together in this short period of time? Hiyori noticed Yukine's reaction.

''Do not believe it Yukine-kun! This is not Yato!''

Yukine met Hiyori's eyes. Sweat dropping down on both of their faces.

''Release him.'' Nora said coldly.

Time stopped. Hiyori slowly returned her gaze towards Yato. His hand slowly went up into the sign when they release shinki's.

''Sekki, I rel-''

''NO! No, Yato! Stop! This is not you!''

Hiyori started to run towards Yato, the wolves came attacking her. They drilled their sharp teeth into her arms and legs, blood came dripping down.

''Agh!'' Hiyori yelped.

''Hiyorin!''

''Y-yato… YATO!''

Yato snapped back. He looked surprised, looking at the hurt Hiyori.

''H-Hiyori…?''

Author: Woah! I hope this pleases you all a little bit :'D I don't know if I'm pleased with this chapter though xD But I just want to get at it. Let me know what you think with a review! And again, sorry about my English! Have a great week!


	4. Chapter 4 Right?

Hiyori's head pounded. Her arms and legs all bandaged. She tried to open her eyes, slowly. The light was too bright it blinded her some seconds. She could make out a person, male, sitting by her bedside. He was looking out the window.

Her eyes widened, she took his hand fast,

''Yato!?''

Yukine looked surprised at her.

''Ah… Yukine-kun… Sorry, I thought you were Yato a bit there…''

She said laughing awkwardly. She let go of her grip on the scared shinki.

''By the way, where is Yato?''

She smiled looking around the room.

''About that… Hiyori…''

''Hm?''

Yukine's face darkened, he looked down at the floor gritting his teeth.

''What..? Yato is here now right? You managed to save him…''

Yukine closed his eyes, seemed to be in mental pain.

''…Right…?''

Tears streamed down Hiyori's face, in her hand she held something. She took it up in her face and let everything go.

The wonderful smell of Yato was still in his scarf at least.

**Author: Last chapter, end, great story guys! Bye! **

**… **

**Just kidding, but it could have been some kind of ending right? xP **

**This is the shortest chapter yet, but I just wanted to post something before I leave for vacation. This is my last weekend in civilization TuT Oh well… I'm going to most likely write more when I'm away, so next chapter might come next weekend! Review and tell me what's good, what's bad! I need my whip and carrot to continue this! Please, I want my whip and carrot! xD **

**See ya next time guys, peace~ **

**Seth: That's so uncool… **

**Me: Shut up, Seth-kun! T3T**


	5. Chapter 5 Won't return

**1 month later.**

Hiyori were in her phantom form, strolling around the city alone.

'It's already been a month since Yato's disappearance… I know Nora won't hurt him, or… at least that is what I hope for. We have searched everywhere for him and Nora, even in other cities. I think Daikoku-san and Kofuku-san are at their limits of hope for finding any of them… But I won't give up! Yato is counting on us!,' Hiyori thought getting fired up by herself.

She jumped from roof to roof with hope of finding the missing god or maybe the stray shinki. The only thing she found was some harmless phantoms and some almost consuming helpless humans. Without Yato Yukine can't do much, that's why Hiyori has been trying to help around the city on her own.

''Jungle… Savate!''

The phantom flew of its prey and disappeared.

''Yosha! The great Tono-sama's technique never fails~! ''

Hiyori smiled for herself.

''That's great, Iki-san''

Hiyori froze. She followed the voice to a back alley and stopped completely when she saw whose it was.

There she was in her white normal clothes, black short hair and all her marks from all her masters covering her skin, it was none other than Nora.

''N-!''

''Shh, we wouldn't want to make a fuss, now would we?''

Nora covered Hiyori's mouth and dragged her further into the darkness of the alley.

''Hiyori? Are you here?''

It was Yukine, Daikoku and Kofuku.

''I swore I saw her a minute ago…''

''Are you sure Yuuki? I can't see Hiyorin anywhere''

''Let's look somewhere else.''

Hiyori heard her companions footsteps disappear.

Nora let go of Hiyori and faced her.

''I am aware that you are still looking for Yato. Stop the searching.''

''And why should we-''

''Even if you find Yato now, he won't return to you. I said from the start that Yato is mine, and mine only. I'm not interested in sharing''

''Nora, where is Yato!?''

''His location does not concern any of you anymore. I will spare your lives out of Yato's last wish, but only if you do not come in our way. You are lucky that I spare that failure of a shinki his life. That was all. Good evening, Iki-san.''

With that Nora disappeared into the shadows. Hiyori fell to the ground in tears and frustration. She searched in her pockets for Yato's scarf. She found it and held it before her.

'I can't give up… I just can't… Nora's in the wrong! Yato does not want this… I have to find him, fast!'

Nora watched as Hiyori jumped onto the roof and fled. She didn't look like she was giving up. Nora tightened her fists in anger.

'Seems like dogs do not learn without the treat and whip' Nora thought with an evil glint in her eyes.

Hiyori jumped roof from roof the day after too without any results. It was raining and foggy.

She felt a cold approaching. Because of the fog she didn't see much, she had already almost bumped into 3 chimneys and 4 brick walls.

Hiyori hadn't slept much these past weeks, only thinking about Yato. When she felt lonely she smelled his scarf, she knew it was weird but… it felt so comforting. Sadly the smell is slowly fading away.

Hiyori felt tears coming down so in the middle of the air she wiped them away, only to land wrong.

''Oh no-!''

She almost fell but bumped into something tall and warm. It was a person.

Strong arms catched her from falling, nice smell and a familiar voice,

''Woah there, it's quite foggy today. You have to be careful, Iki-san''

''Ah, I'm so sorry… wait… Eh..? EEEEEHHH?!''

**Author: CLIFFHANGER! xD Who might this person be? It's obviously a man, but whom? :'o I really do not know where I am going with this fic anymore… I'll think of something smart... probably x''P I know this chapter didn't have any good stuff of Yato, but fear not! I have something in mind that might be good... you'll have to wait and see ;D Hope someone's still reading it x3**

**Until then, my awesome readers!**

**Btw, I see that a few from Norway is reading this, I'm embarrassed /u/**

**Seth: Seriously... you're getting full of yourself only because you got a few cute reviews... =.=**

**Me: S-shut up! I'm allowed to feel happy aren't I? D'''x**

**Seth: Whatever...**


	6. Chapter 6 Found you!

_''Woah there, it's quite foggy today. You have to be careful, Iki-san''_

_''Ah, I'm so sorry… wait… eh..? EEEEEHHH?!''_

Hiyori couldn't believe her eyes. The man before her…

''Y-Yato?''

''Yes?''

Yato tilted his head as if he didn't know anything, as if he hadn't been missing for a month. He talked to Hiyori very polite too and he didn't look like himself either. He didn't wear his usual boots, jersey and track pants, now he wore a dress shirt sleeves up, same color as his hair, a black tie, black thin open jacket, black slightly tight pants and black shoes. His hair was tied up in a ponytail like in the past.

He seemed so much older, his childish, cheerful self was completely gone, and yet his eyes… completely blank, dark.

''Yato, w-where have you been? W-why are you here?''

''What are you talking about, Iki-san? I've been with Nora. As for why I'm here she told me to wait here for her.''

'What is going on? Other than the fact that he seems to have switched personality, he seems to be aware of who I am. He knows me, but he thinks it's normal to always be around Nora? What the…'

Hiyori thought.

''Yato, do you remember what happened a month ago…? Never mind that, just come with me! Please!''

Hiyori grabbed Yato's hand and started pulling.

'If I only can get him to Kofuku-san and Daikoku-san… then-'

Yato didn't move, he only looked questioning at Hiyori.

''Please, I will explain later! Just come-!''

''Yato, come here.''

Hiyori stopped. She looked behind her to see Nora standing on the other side of the big roof.

''Nora…'' Hiyori commented.

Yato started to go over to Nora but Hiyori still held his hand. He tried to pull his hand out of her grip but she wouldn't allow it, she couldn't!

''Yato-! Stop, don't! Come with me!''

He didn't even hesitate a second. He got loose from her grip and walked off to Nora's side. He seemed even more gone now. With just the sound of Nora's voice she could manipulate him now.

''What the hell have you done, Nora!? If you really cared for Yato you wouldn't control him like he is your puppet!'' Hiyori started to lose her temper.

''If I cared for him? I do care, that's why I couldn't just let him be around you. His potential and strength were blown away the second he came close to you, and got that new Shinki.''

''What are you talking about…?''

''Enough talking, Yato is mine, done, right Yato?''

Nora kissed Yato's cheek and held his hand.

Hiyori wanted to cry, to kick Nora, she wanted to disappear down into a hole and never show her face again. Without Yato… Hiyori's world seemed so meaningless.

Nora smiled when she saw Hiyori's reaction. She then softly said,

''Kill her, Yato''

''As you wish,'' Yato answered coldly.

''Hiki''

Nora transformed into a sword and appeared in Yato's hand.

''Prepare yourself.''

''Wait… what-''

Yato slashed after Hiyori.

''Kyaa!''

Hiyori jumped of the roof and onto the next, Yato followed her right behind.

'No! Yato would never hurt me! Never! Damn that Nora! What am I supposed to do now?!' Hiyori thought hysterical.

Yato went in with another attempt to slash her when he saw her guard down. Just as he slashed Hiyori jumped.

''Kyaa! Yato! Stop iiiiiiit~!''

Again, Yato did not respond. Nora smiled for herself.

They had chased Hiyori all the way to the forest where some month and days ago Yato had faced of Bishamonten. Hiyori had small cuts everywhere and a little blood surfaced. She was tired and couldn't go on anymore.

She fell to her knees right where Kofuku had ruined a bit of the forest earlier when she had saved Yato back then.

Yato came closer and closer.

''S-stop!'' Hiyori panted.

''Sleep well, Iki-san'' Nora said as Yato went in for the final blow.

A border line suddenly appeared making Yato jump back.

''What…'' Nora questioned.

''Not so fast, ehe 3!'' Kofuku and Yukine stood in front of Hiyori. Kofuku held Daikoku.

''Yato! Come to your senses already!'' Daikoku shouted to deaf ears.

Yato didn't stir.

''Yukine-kun… Daikoku-san… Kofuku-san…''

''You're safe now Hiyori! Now let's get Yato back!''

Yukine smiled to Hiyori. A tear went down her cheek.

''Yes!'' She nodded and smiled a tired smile.

Hiyori tightened her grip around Yato's scarf in her pocket.

'Everything will be fine… It got to!' she thought.

Hiyori got back on her feet.

''Now, come on, Nora!''

**Author: Yaaay! Yukine to the rescue! xD I suck at fighting scenes and such so… Hope this was good enough! X''3 Well, what do you think? The story is coming to an end! More fluff and such will come in the next chapter, I think… :D If I got it right, Yato named Nora Hiiro but when she will transform into a weapon he must say Hiki, so yeah :3 I know Nora's style is traditional Japanese clothes! But I really love the thought of Yato in those clothes! xD Don't hate me! **

**Baaaii!**


	7. Chapter 7 Tears of happiness?

**INSIDE YATO**

''Damn her''

Nora said gritting her teeth.

Right now she is connected to Yato's body and soul. She may help controlling his actions, but she can also visit his soul, the 'real' Yato.

Now her soul form was inside Yato's head, sitting on the dark, empty 'floor' leaning onto the only thing you could see beside the darkness, a bed. She heard something move on the bed.

''Something wrong, Hiiro?''

Yato mumbled, half asleep his eyes barely open and glazed over. He leaned over her and crossed his arms around her neck, placing his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

Nora blushed and smiled. She petted his head saying,

''No, it's nothing Yato. Just go back to sleep, you're still weak aren't you?''

''Mm…''

''… On the bed, silly''

Yato tightened his grip around her slightly.

''Nn…''

She couldn't help smiling.

''Come on, good boy''

She released his grip and helped his upper body onto the bed. When she had gotten him properly onto it she tucked him in then sat down again arms resting on the bed.

She watched as he sighed softly and curled up, smiling. He was so cute. He was only this relaxed, so carefree around Nora, his first shinki and friend.

Different beliefs and responsibility had torn them apart, but thanks to his weakened state he had gotten a few steps closer to her again.

'Maybe I won't need to manipulate you much longer'

She thought with a little smile on her face.

Nora noticed a hair misplaced in his face so she reached out and took it away from his face. His skin was soft, hair silky.

Suddenly his bright blue eyes appeared again.

''Hiiro…''

He looked at her. She looked questioning at him.

''…why are you…''

He reached a hand out for her, she got scared, eyes widened.

'what..?'

She thought for herself waiting for him to finish.

''why are you crying…?''

He wiped away the one tear stream that flowed down her on cheek.

''Ah… It's been so many years since I've shed tears…''

She placed her hand onto his.

''I'm just so happy''

She smiled, leaning into her touch.

He kind of smiled back but fell limb into sleep.

'Actually, I'm happy but… I know I may lose you again…soon…'

She thought slowly letting go of his hand.

'I won't lose, Yato. Don't worry'

She placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to her fight against his so called companions.

**Author: Shooooort! Oh well, so, some more YatoXNora fluff hmmm? :3 Yato's so damn cute u But either way, one of the new reviews commented on how I got Yato to call Nora, Nora even though he's under her control, I'd like to answer that! Actually I went back and forth before posting on if he were going to call her Hiiro all the time or not… I ended on that he only calls Nora Hiiro in her presence only, her name is not to be wasted on Hiyori and the other's ears… something like that xD So as you see, here he calls her Hiiro. Yay!**

**Anywaaay, did you enjoy the chapter? I'm thinking if I should to 'alternative' endings? Should I? Who do you ship? YatoXNora or YatoXHiyori? :3 Please review to let me know, I get so much quicker to write if I know somebody's there xD**

**See you! Have a great week!**


	8. Chapter 8 Red snow

The rain splashed down onto the earth, everything seemed so sad. There were no animal to be heard, no child's laughter, not a single car driving past. It was like the whole world had stopped, expect for that forest filled with gods, shinki's and a half phantom.

The only sound to be heard were Hiyori and the others heavy breathing.

Rain and sweat ran down Hiyori's face. She looked at her secret love interest, being controlled by a jealous shinki. It really killed her within to see Yato this… this cold. Emotionless.

He just stood there with his blank, beautiful eyes waiting for his shinki's next order. Nora chuckled at the scene, but really, she was almost just as concerned as Hiyori.

One of them would lose Yato tonight, but who would walk out victorious?

Hiyori clenched her fists and took a deep breath before shouting,

''Nora!''

Nora's attention went to Hiyori.

''This is your last chance! Give Yato back, or we'll take him back with force!''

Nora gritted her teeth, as if she would let Yato slowly rot in the presence of that lowly half phantom and that ungrateful shinki! She would rather die with Yato herself, if they even were strong enough to defeat them together.

''Puh, don't make me laugh. You can't defeat me and Yato together, just admit defeat and we will end it fast and almost without any pain.''

Yato got into stance.

''Go, Yato!''

Within a blink of an eye, Yato were right in front of Hiyori. She gasped as the blade were on its way to connect with her body. Only an inch from slashing Hiyori in half, Kofuku came in with Daikoku and stopped the blade with the fan.

''Border line!''

Yukine shouted and a long white line came into view, which made Yato jump back.

''Ey, kid, you mastered really well!'' Daikoku praised.

''Heehee, but enough with the praises, let's get Yato back!''

''Yeah''

''Hah, you really think that-!''

Nora started saying but got interrupted by Hiyori suddenly jumping at them,

''Jungle… Savate!''

Yato blocked the blow with the sword, with the impact they slide back in the mud.

When the attack was finished Hiyori landed on the ground and grabbed Yato's hand that held Nora.

''What are you-!''

''Yato!''

Yato didn't show any emotion, he just stared into Hiyori's eyes.

''Snap out of it already! Don't you remember us!? Come back to us!''

No respond.

''Yato!''

Silence. The rain fell down as fast as ever, making everyone soaking wet. Hiyori stared at Yato, silently wishing that her voice would break through to him.

Suddenly his eyes slowly widened.

''H-Hiyori…?''

Hiyori looked shocked; slowly a big smile came on her face.

''Yato!''

She hugged him tightly.

''I-I missed you so… so much!''

She sobbed into his chest.

After many tears she sniffed and looked back up on his face,

''Yato…''

''Hiyori! Get away from him!'' Yukine shouted with all his might.

But it was too late. Hiyori turned white as she saw Yato's emotionless face back and as he grabbed her hand throwing her away from him. As she lost her connection to the ground Yato came in with a slash.

''Y-Yato…''

Yato closed his eyes as he slashed. Red liquid splattered everywhere. It went all in slow motion; the red looked like snow in the wind, slowly making its way down onto the ground.

But,

It wasn't Hiyori's blood.

''KOFUKU!''

Daikoku screamed as his master got cut open, her blood running down her body.

Kofuku had seen what was coming and had in an instant come to Hiyori's rescue. Just before Yato had slashed Kofuku had pushed Hiyori out of the way and took the beating herself.

Yukine looked horrified as he watched the whole scene. Hiyori lay on the ground staring at Kofuku with open mouth and tears covering almost her entire face. The worst, was that Yato didn't even care.

Kofuku's blood splattered into his face and he didn't even flinch.

Kofuku fell to the ground lifelessly; Daikoku returned to human formed and catched her from falling into the cold, dirty mud.

Tears went down Daikoku's face as he held Kofuku in his arms.

Yato slashed the air to get the blood off of the blade before returning his gaze at Hiyori. He pointed the sword at her before saying,

''Prepare yourself.''

His words were so cold. It was not Yato.

''Yato…''

Hiyori tried to get back up at her feet, she staggered a bit and fell to her knees again.

''Open your goddamn eyes already! Yato!''

Surprise actually got shown in Yato's and Nora's face.

Tears dripped down onto the ground from Hiyori as she took a second attempt to stand up. She held her shoulder with her arm as she continued,

''This is not you, Yato! You don't kill anymore! I don't care what you think, Nora, but Yato has chosen another path! And you can't take that path away from him!''

Hiyori breathed heavily as she stumbled towards the stunned former god.

''Yato, you're kind… and sweet… Not, this! You promised Yukine… You promised us! Yukine were your oh so dear shinki, right!? I thought your moral… was to never break a promise!''

Her knees loose the strength slowly but surely as she walked. Her vision got blurrier and blurrier, a fever had apparently taken a hold on her, but she couldn't give up!

Hiyori stopped a second as she saw Kofuku move.

''Kofuku…! Don't move…!'' Daikoku cried.

''Heh… Daikoku, you worry… too much… I'm fine… It only graced my shoulder… or, maybe a little more than a grace… hehe''

Kofuku slowly sat up and took a hand and stroke Daikoku's cheek, smiling a warm refreshing smile. Daikoku placed a hand onto hers and leaned into her touch crying.

Hiyori smiled, but then returned her attention to Yato and Nora.

Yato looked really shocked as he watched Kofuku and Daikoku, he felt Hiyori's gaze and returned his back to her.

''As a god, you promised to bring people happiness, not death!''

Hiyori shouted harshly.

Yato's eyes widened as he watched her hand that reached out for him.

''Now, it's you turn to return from the dead, Yato.''

Hiyori smiled.

One single tear went down Yato's face.

The shine in his eyes returned with a lot of tears,

''H-Hiyori… Hiyori…''

He lowered Nora and reached out his hand to take hers.

Before Hiyori took his hand, Nora shouted,

''Sleep Yato!''

Yato closed his eyes and fell down. Her command was his order.

''Yato!''

''Catch him… Daikoku…I'm fine now.''

Daikoku swallowed and let go of his mistress and took the other falling god.

'How!? How did he break out!? Yato…!'

Nora thought furious and also on the verge of tears.

''I won't let you have him!''

Nora shouted, really out of character. She sent her wolves at them. They barked and showed their sharp dangerous teeth as they ran at the gods.

''Border line!''

Yukine shouted and another line came, the dogs ran into it and got turned into dust.

He breathed out and the last thing he saw of the stray shinki were her standing there in tears, but in a flash, disappeared.

**Author:**

**Bahahah! This is not the last chapter! Who knows what'll happen in the last one? Maybe there'll be a really huge plot twist? At least, I hope some of you will read it, all hope is not out yet for YatoXNora fluff, not promising anything though :3 It might as well end as a YatoXHiyori, who knows x3 Stay tuned!**

**And, really sorry for late update! O.o I did not forget, I just didn't know how to write this damn fighting scene xD hope it wasn't that terrible!**

**What do you think of the chapter? Review and let me know :3**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9 AN

By the time you read this the last chapter will be out, but before that, for those who wish to read this;

Haha, I really wanted to have 10 chapters not 9, 9 is annoying o-o, so I decided to make an author's note :) the very last author's note.

I would like to say thank you to those who have followed through the whole thing! As I've said repeatedly, I'm not English and I am far from mastering it, thus I can't really write as fulfilling as I could in my own language :/

But I'm so happy to see that someone enjoyed this! It was never to be expected! It made my days brighter in some way! It was really fun to write and get ideas out of my head. I love to make my own scenarios about my favorite anime's or characters, especially to hurt them or make them sick xP Hoho.

Maybe it went a little fast at the end but I wanted to finish it now so that I can start writing other things as well without feeling a slight guilt… Hope it was good enough.

But anyhow,

The last thing I want to tell you is that I'm so sorry for how long it took! It was insane! The worst writing-block, or whatever you call it in English xD, I've ever had. And so sorry if it turned out to be a disappointment in the end :( Wish I could've done it better.

Then, I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter!

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10 The end

It has been one week since the whole Nora incident had occurred and the group finally thought that the case was coming to an end. Or so, that was what they had hoped.

''I don't get it…''

Daikoku scratched the back of his head as he sighed.

After the 'defeat' of Nora the gang had returned back to Kofuku and Daikoku's place to let Yato rest in a warm bed, not outside like they use to live, and then pour all the rage they had stocked up over him, but plans doesn't always go as planned, and it wasn't Kofuku's bad aura that was at fault this time.

The god hadn't woken up. Again.

''Still haven't gotten through to him?''

Daikoku followed the voice to the blonde Shinki standing in the door, his hair still wet from the shower.

Another sigh,

''No, unfortunately not…''

They had tried all the things they could think of to wake Yato up, but nothing seemed to take effect at all, everything from medication to Kofuku innocent suggestions such as tickling and pinching his cheeks.

Kofuku were back to normal, only a small bandage was all she needed. Everyone thought it was pure luck that saved their goddess, but Hiyori had other thoughts.

Yukine sat down at the window drinking his tea as he gazed at the stars. This whole episode had made him realize things, helped him grow up. Now he can see things he didn't see before, and as much as he hated to admit it, he saw how big of an idiot he had been towards Yato, and Hiyori.

The only thing that was missing now was for Yato to fully return.

Daikoku had left to take a shower too, leaving the Shinki alone in the room with his god.

Yukine sat down his cup of tea and walked to Yato's side. He sat down beside him and looked at him in silence.

The Shinki studied Yato's peaceful face as he slept. His eyes went further down to his neck and then to his back.

When they had just brought him back, Kofuku and Daikoku had found all the blight on his back. It was really serious and they had to get it off as fast as possible. Yukine knew it was his entire fault.

Unconsciously Yukine reached out for the part of the blanket that covered Yato and flopped it aside. Sweat ran down his face as he stared at the god's back. With a glance at the door he reached for Yato's t-shirt and took a peek under.

A relived sigh came out as Yukine saw that Yato's back was clean and normal as if nothing impurities had ever occupied it.

''His back looks big, don't you think?''

Yukine fell back and yelped as he heard the sudden voice. As he settled down his eyes noticed Hiyori in the door opening.

She smiled at his flushed face and sat down beside Yukine and Yato.

They just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Hiyori broke it,

''This really makes me think…''

''Think about what?''

Hiyori's smile dropped and turned into more of a serious but slightly sad expression.

''All the bad things I have done to Yato. Always showed no gratitude and always hitting him… He really always did his best to try to help me with my situation…''

''No, Hiyori… You never did anything bad. You are the nicest person I've met. He has deserved every hit.''

Hiyori chuckled a little.

''No… I might be a bit of a Tsundere.''

They smiled to each other.

Silence.

''Yukine! Hiyori! Dinner!''

'' 'Kay!''

They walked out of the room, with one last look at Yato, Hiyori turned off the lights and walked down stairs.

**O- SKIP -O**

Everything was silent and one could hear the wind outside making the trees dance.

Yato was alone in the room and slept peacefully as he had done the entire day. Nobody noticed the girl that suddenly appeared by his bed side with a smile.

''Yato.''

She called softly as she placed her head on his chest.

''I've come for you.''

She looked up at his face and strokes his cheek,

''Now, wake up, Yato''

She continued to stroke but stopped after some minutes.

''Y-Yato… Wake up I said…!''

No reaction.

Nora's eyes widened. She ripped of the blanket and pulled his t-shirt. Her suspicion was true.

The stray Shinki's eyes stayed wide as she felt her heart break, everything was over.

''No… no no no…''

Tears flowed down her face as she sat back down.

''BASTARDS!''

She screamed in anger but not loud enough to make anyone else that slept in the household stir.

''Bastards… Bastards… How could you…''

She whispered as she let the tears make its way down onto the wooden floor.

Yet, her anger subsided as her ears picked up a sound.

It was Yato's soft breathings.

A smile was formed at her face again. With a sigh she let her face down.

She leaned closer and closer to Yato's face. When she arrived she leaned her forehead against his. He got a slight of a fever she noticed as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly the door slide open,

And in came Hiyori with bowl of water and some towels.

She looked up to see an empty room, only Yato was curled up in the futon breathing a little heavier than earlier. She gracefully and quiet sneaked closer to Yato setting down the bowl beside his head.

A cold gentle hand was placed on his head,

'He still got a bit of a fever running…'

The half phantom soaked one of the towels in the refreshing, cold water before placing it on top of Yato's forehead. In the moonlight that made its way into the room you could see a thin layer of sweat cover his pale skin.

Hiyori used the other towel to wipe away the sweat but this time it was her time to be startled by the door,

''Hiyori!''

Everyone came rushing into the room as Hiyori yelped by the action,

''W-W-Wh-at?!''

She flushed up and flew her hands into the air.

''We found the solution!''

''The s-solution f-for what..?''

''To wake Yato up!''

Hiyori's eyes widened as she got a hold on the news,

''What!''

''We put all the pieces and hints that we collected from fighting Nora together. It seems that Yato's deep inside his own consciousness, all we need to do is get him out!''

''Wait, why do you think that?''

''Don't you remember? In the middle of the fight, he twice broke through somehow but Nora maintained him before he fully recovered from whatever she has done to him.''

Daikoku tried to explain.

''I see… but how exactly are we going to get him 'out'?''

Kofuku broke in,

''We have to directly go into his consciousness and get his attention somehow''

''And how do we do that?''

Both Hiyori and Yukine tilted their heads questioning.

''We will link us with him with this thread; this will connect your consciousness to this world so that you won't disappear into him. The ones who goes have to, as Kofuku said, get his attention to make him 'wake up'. Though, I don't know how it 'looks' inside''

''And only one of us can go because we've only done this type of method once…''

''Who'll go?''

Hiyori and Yukine looked at each other,

''Yukine-kun, you should-''

''No. Hiyori you go.''

''B-but, you are his Shinki after all..! You should go''

Yukine looked down at his hands,

''No… I won't do… I've only done things to annoy and bring him a hard time… I've only realized this now because of what Nora's done.''

''Yukine-kun…''

The Shinki wiped away a tear that no one else noticed and smiled at Hiyori,

''I'm ok, please get my friend back''

Hiyori noticed Yukine's seriousness and nodded. She ruffled his hair with a smile,

''You've really grown Yukine-kun, I bet Yato's proud''

Yukine smiled as well before their attention returned to Yato's still form.

''Let's do it.''

''Right.''

**O- SKIP -O**

''Ok, Hiyorin, just breath and concentrate on Yatty-chan'' Kofuku said with a soft voice, something what was entirely not her character at all.

Hiyori was lying beside Yato with a string tied to both of their hands and Hiyori was blushing like crazy. All she could smell was his beautiful sent and she could feel his weak body heat.

''O-Okay, l-l-let's get this o-over with!''

Kofuku and Daikoku sat on both sides and made some hand signs as Hiyori closed her eyes. She breathed and concentrated on her one and only Yato. She thought of all the crazy stuff they had been through together, all that they have seen. How her life had turned up-side down since meeting all of them. She saw his face and next thing she knew, she was in a completely white room.

''W-Where… Is this really Yato's consciousness…?'' She though out loud.

The half phantom looked around to see nothing. It was all just white. No smell, no sound no nothing. It was lonely. The thing that set her to panic was that there was no sign of Yato either.

''Yato? Are you in here?'' No answer. She started walking without any destination hoping she might find the stray god.

Hiyori walked for what seemed like hours, just roaming around in all the white. It was weird. It was white, but seemed like a never ending room. There was a floor and gravity but no walls or anything above. You could walk endlessly without finding anything. Was this really Yato's consciousness? Had they done something wrong and sent her to wrong place? Or was Yato really this empty on the inside?

Lost in thoughts she walked around, sometimes calling out for him before suddenly she could hear mumbling. Looking around there was nothing there and it seemed like the mumbling came from every direction. It got louder and louder, so loud that Hiyori had to cover her ears. Whose voice was that?

She started walking one direction with her hands crushing her ears into her skull.

''Who are you!?'' she screamed trying to speak over the mumbling. It got louder and louder and somehow made Hiyori panic. She sat down curling up with her legs to her chest still fighting to keep the voices out of her head. A tear went down her face as she found herself lost and frightened.

''Yato… YATO!'' She screamed and then the voices stopped.

Hiyori let her hands down and looked up. Out of nowhere a bed had appeared. Her eyes widened as she could make out a shape on the bed. Slowly she got up and started walking towards the bed, then running. It was far away and she was losing her breath. The bed seemed to never closing in but she reached it eventually.

As she stopped by the bed she looked at Yato. Thank god. He looked just like he did in the real world, asleep and pale. She reached to him and shook his shoulder,

''Yato..! Are you there?'' The breathing continued without him even stirring. She had finally found him. This was Yato. She could now finally bring him back and everything would turn back to normal. All she had to do was waking him up, shouldn't be a hard task.

She nudged him and shook but no response. Was it her imagination or was he getting paler? Did he breathe like that when she first had arrived? Did gods even have a heartbeat? Confusion and fear overtook her again, Hiyori felt helpless. She had made it this far but there was no use if she couldn't wake him!

''YATO!'' She screamed shaking him intensely. No response.

Hiyori fell down on her knees and let the tears flow, she was so close. But still couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. It all seemed useless. Yukine and the others had searched, cried, begged and even brought her inside Yato's freaking brain and when it was finally her time to do something for him… She couldn't do a thing.

Her eyes went over to his face again. So peaceful despite everything that was going on around him. He looked like the usual Yato, careless, comforting, always knowing what to do even though he seems clueless and not godlike at all.

Hiyori studied his closed eyes, he had surprisingly long eyelashes, his cheeks that were completely pale along with the rest of his face, and then there were his lips… 'Get his attention'… The words occupied Hiyori's mind. Get his attention…

She made an entirely new shade of red on her face and swallowed. Maybe… No. But… She looked back at him again. After a minute of hesitation she moved in. Slowly Hiyori leaned closer to his face. Her heart beat in her chest. This was her first… Closer and closer until their lips met. She held the kiss for a few seconds; his lips were cool and soft. She didn't imagine it like this.

Soon she sat back and blushed even more. Hiyori looked back up and saw no reaction from Yato. She sighed defeated before a loud scream came. It was a terrible sound. It ripped inside Hiyori's already sore ears. It continued and continued and never ended. What was it? A phantom? A cat? Hiyori really couldn't tell, but it surely hurt as hell.

She felt like passing out. It was that loud. Just as everything started to blur, she could two cold hands grab hers gently. She looked up to see Yato smiling at her.

''Yato…''

''Long time no see'' he laughed and smiled at Hiyori while wiping one of her fallen tears.

''You…'' The world spun and everything became blurry. Hiyori didn't know why she suddenly felt so dizzy. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

Then everything went black.

**O- SKIP -O**

Hiyori woke with a gasp. Panting heavily she sat up into a sitting position.

''W-Where..!?''

''Hiyorin, are you ok?''

''Do you remember everything? Nothing is foggy right?''

Hiyori's eyes adjusted to the light and she could see Kofuku, Daikoku and Yukine's worried faces. She had made it back. It was the same room and not the emptiness.

She sighed in relief before remembering everything,

''Yato!?'' She looked towards the bed to see Yato stretching and laughing,

''Ahhhh, that was a great nap!'' He smiled happily.

The four others were stunned as they watched the god wake up and seemed like he didn't know anything had happened at all. To him it seemed like it was all a dream. In Yato's head he had only been napping.

''Yatty-chaaaan~!'' Kofuku launched at him. She hugged him and Yato seemed really confused.

''Wow, Kofuku, what's up?''

''Hiyorin, how did you do it?'' Sparkling eyes met Hiyori and she just had to smile.

''Well, I came into a completely white space and found Yato. It was a horrible voice there and I had to wake him up somehow so I - !'' Hiyori suddenly remembered how she had to do to wake Yato up and she turned red from head to toe.

''So?'' Yukine questioned.

''N-Nothing…!'' Hiyori glanced up at Yato who didn't get it either. How dare he… How dare he forget what she could never,

''Y-Y-Yato… Y-Y-You IDIOT!'' Yato screamed and Hiyori punched him several times. Daikoku tried to stop them, Kofuku laughed and Yukine wiped away some happy tears. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Yato had returned, and they could finally become a family again. Hiyori smiled as well and everyone laughed.

**O- SKIP -O**

''Yato, should you really be moving that much?'' Hiyori asked concerned.

''Yeah, I need to go for a walk. Somehow I feel really stiff.'' He stretched his arms and walked along the water.

''See you in about an hour'' he smiled and trotted away.

Hiyori followed him until he was out of sight. She sighed as she sat in Kofuku and Daikoku's garden. Daikoku came and joined her with some watermelons. It had already been a week since Yato had awakened and everything went upwards.

''Is it really ok not to tell him about what happened?'' Daikoku asked as he sat down on the chair and lighted a smoke.

''It's probably for the best… If he doesn't remember maybe it is nothing to remember… If he's ok, that's all that matters right now at least'' Hiyori answered looking up at the sky.

''I guess you're right'' they smiled and enjoyed the feeling. Yato was back, and everything was good. Yes, that was all that mattered.

**O- SKIP -O**

Yato walked along the stream and looked at his reflection. The sun was setting as he sat down in the grass by the river. The wind went through his hair and he smelled the wonderful smell of summer. A drop went into the water.

''Hey, Nora'' Yato didn't even need to look; he could feel Nora's presence. He had his eyes closed as the stray Shinki appeared before him.

''Good evening, Yato. May I join you?'' Nora stood in front of Yato and held her hands tightly.

''Sure'' he said as he patted the spot next to him. She smiled and sat down.

They looked at the sun together and enjoyed each other's company. It was quiet; everyone was probably home by now, eating dinner with their families and stuff like normal people do. Gods like Yato hadn't experienced something like that. To him that was a completely unknown feeling and that didn't concern him.

They sat there in silence only the river, the wind and the small birds filled the silence with some comfortable nature sounds.

The silence broke when suddenly Nora said something,

''Yato, you didn't really forget what has happened these past weeks after all, now did you?''

Yato looked at Nora and they exchanged looks. Yato shifted position as he closed his eyes,

''I haven't'' he stated.

''Then why…?''

Yato looked at Nora for a minute before suddenly pushing her legs down. She looked slightly confused as he laid his head down on her lap closing his eyes,

''Who knows'' He smiled. Nora looked at him before sharing a smile too. She caressed his hair peacefully and blushed. They sat like that for another couple of hours before they both fell asleep like that.

Fate never lies. What's meant to be, is meant to be.

**End.**


End file.
